Example embodiments relate generally to a memory fields, and more particularly to a memory core and a semiconductor memory device including the same.
In general, a semiconductor memory device is a memory device to store data therein so that the data are read out therefrom if necessary. The semiconductor memory device may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices may lose stored data if power is shut off. The volatile memory devices may include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. The nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored data even if power is shut off. The nonvolatile memory devices may include a PROM (Programmable ROM), an EPROM (Erasable PROM), an EEPROM (Electrically EPROM), and a flash memory device (flash memory device).
In the DRAM, a memory cell array may be connected to a bit-line BL and a complementary bit-line BLB. When a read operation is performed, a sense amplifier senses and amplifies the voltage difference between the bit line BL and the complementary bit-line BLB. However, the fineness of semiconductor processes and the reduction of a power voltage may make it more difficult to write data and to sense the write data.